


[PODFIC] Take care of yourself

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Mentioned: - Freeform, Military, Other, Phones, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Undyne - Freeform, better, going away, messages, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: SkinnyElephant's Fanfic Summary:Papyrus and sans finally made it to the surface. Things have been quiet between the both of them lately. Sans hear something that kills him a little on the inside.
Relationships: Brotherly, Brothers - Relationship, Family Relationships, UF Papyrus - Relationship, UF sans - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinnyElephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take care of yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789068) by [SkinnyElephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant). 



> Requested by an anonymous viewer on Tumblr!
> 
> Also, there IS a blooper at the end!

MEDIAFIRE: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/ddrznw6anw8sm9k/012_take_care_of_yourself.mp3/file>

YOUTUBE: 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my Tumblr and YouTube for more audios, art, stories, and links not posted here!
> 
> TUMBLR: https://readwithdetermination.tumblr.com/  
> YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaQd1Pjqd6plN9Z8EjmvVvg


End file.
